The Love Mamodo?
by mangafreak
Summary: When a bluehaired girl from America moves to Japan with a strange girl, Kiyo suspects something, especially after seeing a strange book with her. Is there a mamodo involved? Finished!
1. A New Encounter

MF: Ok! Zatch Bell Story! Don't shoot me, Zatch/OC haters! hides under bed

Disclaimer: I only own Carolina and Isabelle and this bulletin board over here! points to bulletin board

!Chapter One: A New Encounter!

_It was a normal school day...or was it?_

"We're going to have fun and stuff! Right Kiyo?" Zatch asked. "Unless you count being stuffed in a locker fun, then yes. It will be fun."

"But Kiyo!"

"No buts, I can't have you running around the school again! If you get caught again, people will start asking, and I don't want an uproar, again!"

Zatch got teary-eyed. "But...but..."

_When they got to school..._

There was a crowd. "Hmm...wonder what that's about..." Kiyo asked, half to himself half to Zatch. "I will go investigate!" Zatch told Kiyo. "Wait, Zatch!" Kiyo tried to stop him, but Zatch was already in the crowd. Kiyo sat on the ground and waited for Zatch to come back.

Zatch came back a few minutes later.

"It appears to be that there is a new student!"

"And..."

"I think she came from...what was it...oh yeah! Some place called America!"

"From overseas, eh?"

Zatch thought for a moment, and nodded. Kiyo sighed and stood up. _'There goes my popularity' _he thought.

_In the crowd_

"What's it like?"

"What's it look like?"

"How do the food taste?"

"What are the schools like?"

Those were some the questions that were flying around Isabelle Lockhart. She just sat on the picnic table, ignoring the questions. Something muffled in her abnormally large backpack. Then something moved. Isabelle looked shocked. Then, the bell rang.

The kids ran inside. Kiyo walked in, holding the duffel bag in which Zatch was in. Some muffling was heard, but Kiyo ignored it. When Kiyo got to his locker, he stuffed the Zatch duffel bag in it, took out the books that were necessary for his next two classes. As for Isabelle, it took her awhile to find her locker. When she got there, she opened up her book bag. A head popped out. "You should wash your backpack every now and then! It's gross in here!" said the little person. "Shut up!" Isabelle told it, "What are you doing here! You're supposed to be at the house!"

"It got boring!"

"You had to have been there only five minutes!"

"...shut up..."

"What am I going to do with you, Carolina!" Isabelle smacked her forehead. She grabbed some textbooks and a pink book. She put the backpack in the locker and shut it. She went on to class.

_In the class room_

"Good morning, class. We have a new student. Her name is Isabelle." The teacher announced as Isabelle walked in, "She came from overseas, America!" Isabelle sighed. _'What's with these people! So some one is from a different country...big deal!'_ She thought. She sat at a desk by Kiyo. It was the only empty one. She sat her books down, when she realized she had brought a pink book with strange markings on it. Kiyo looked over for a moment to get a good look at her. He, too, saw the pink book. _'She's got a mamodo, too!' _He thought. Isabelle quickly hid the book.

_Out in the hallway_

A small girl jumped out of a locker. She had long blonde hair and was wearing a pink dress with hearts on it. She also had lines coming from her eyes down to the bottom of her jaw. "First day of school and the locker's a mess already..." the girl sighed. She shut the locker door. "I wonder what this school is like!" She wandered down the hallway.

_Meanwhile, in another part of the hallway_

Zatch came out of Kiyo's locker. "I can't breathe in there, doesn't he know by now? I thought he was a genius!" Zatch sighed. He wandered through the hallway. "Hi." he said when passing a little girl. She replied with, "Hi." She kept walking but Zatch stopped. He reversed his position and came in front of her. "Hi! I'm Zatch Bell! Who are you?" The girl blushed. "Zatch...? Zatch! Don't you remember me!" she asked him.

"Nope..."

"It's me, Carolina!"

"Doesn't ring any bells, but Hi!"

The girl, named Carolina, smacked her forehead. "Never mind...want to go exploring?"

"Okay!" Zatch replied, playfully.

They went from classroom to classroom, but just looking in through the cracks in the doors. The bell rang for lunch. They went and hid in a janitor closet. When the hallways were empty, they entered some classrooms, since they were empty. Then again into the closet when the bell rang, then into the hallway. When it was about time for the last bell, they got back into the lockers. Isabelle got her stuff and left. Same with Kiyo. They didn't make contact since the morning. They both walked home.

At about 4:00, Zatch asked to go to the park. Kiyo sighed and took him. At the park, Zatch was playing innocently. Naomi came up to him. "Hey Zatch. Wanna play a game?" she asked. "Sure! I love games!" He walked over to her. She got off her little car/bike thing. "Here's the game!" she said as she pushed him into the sandbox. "Hey! That was mean!" He spit the sand out of his mouth. He had a little bruise on his leg from where the sandbox outing had hid it. "HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Naomi laughed as she rode off. Zatch sat there, rubbing his leg and crying a bit. A shadow appeared from behind him. "Are you here to hurt me again, Naomi?" he asked. "Why would I hurt you?" said a familiar friendly voice. Zatch turned around to see Carolina. "Oh, hi Carolina." he said.

"MALICE!"

Hearts started coming out of Carolina's mouth and eyes. There was a big cloud of pink smoke.

"ZACARE!"

!BEWARE THE CLIFFHANGER!

MF: I love cliffhangers, don't you? **Please review or I will send Meatwad to get you! XD**


	2. Do we have to battle now?

MF: _Here I am, so alone and there's nothing in this world I can do_... Got that song stuck in my head...Here we go, next chapter. And again, don't kill me Zatch/OC haters! again hides

Disclaimer: I only own Carolina and Isabelle...and this bulletin board and this thumbtack in my hand...XD

!Chapter 2: Do we have to battle now!

"MALICE!"

Hearts started coming out of Carolina's mouth and eyes. There was a big cloud of pink smoke.

"ZIKER!"

The cloud disappeared. Both Zatch and Carolina were on the ground. "Zatch, are you ok?" Carolina asked. Zatch looked up. "You...you're a mamodo...Is that how you knew my name? You probably thought I was a weakling too! Isn't that right? Is it!" Carolina looked down.

Flashback---

_Some mamodos were showing off their powers. Zatch walked up. "Hi guys!" he said, "Can I join your club?" The mamodos turned around to talk to one another. "It's that weakling Zatch!" mamodo one said. "What are we going to do?" mamodo two asked. They looked at mamodo three. "We will test him, just for kicks. Let's watch him run off and cry!" mamodo three said. They turned around. "We're going to need to see your abilities first." mamodo three said to Zatch. "Okay!" Zatch said. About ten mamodos come over. Upon them was Carolina. Zatch went to do his power. A little shock of electricity came out of his mouth. He fell backwards. All the mamodos started laughing. A few called him a weakling. Upon hearing that, Zatch slowly got up and ran away. The mamodos were yelling after him, "WIMP!". They laughed then walked away._

End FB---

"ZIKER!" Zatch's lightning attack shot at Carolina, since she was paying much attention. " LOSHIELD!" Carolina's shield power activated. It was in the form of a heart. Zatch's attack reflected and hit a tree. Carolina looked back up when the shield disappeared. She turned around to see Isabelle. "Isabelle..."

!More cliffhanger-ness!

MF: I'm braindead... **REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MEATWAD ON YOU!**


	3. Sushi Dinner

MF: Thank you all for such nice reviews!

WandaCarla: I know, I hate them too. But it was just too much words for my brain .

TwilightSkys: But you reviewed! No need to send Meatwad!

Hiei's Ice Angel: GASP! Meatwad! Nuuu! Evil spaghetti strings... 

Now, onto the story! Again, don't shoot me, Zatch/OC haters! hides under bed

Disclaimer: I only own Carolina and Isabelle and this bulletin board over here! points to bulletin board

!Chapter 3: Sushi Dinner!

"Isabelle, I don't want to battle my friend!" Carolina pleaded. Isabelle just ignored her. "So, you have a mamodo, too, Kiyo?" she asked. "Wait a minute...you're the new girl. In my class. I knew there was something fishy about you!"

"How could you tell? I'm just an ordinary exchange student from America with a powerful kid that could kick your butt any day."

"WHAT WAS THAT!"

"You need to loosen up. You shouldn't pick on the new girl, didn't your mom ever tell you that?" Isabelle laughed. A shout is heard from a distant. "There's my dad. Sorry for making this meeting so short, but I have dinner to attend to. Sayonara!" Isabelle grabbed Carolina and ran.

"That was a weird encounter..."

"But that girl mamodo was kind of cute!"

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Kiyo whacked Zatch. Zatch rubbed his head. "Ow..."

_At the Lockhart household_

George, Isabelle's dad, was fixing up dinner. Isabelle was in the library/study/office room, doing homework. Carolina was switching back and forth between the both. On the fiftieth time that Carolina came to Isabelle, she got annoyed. "Carolina...?"

"Yes?"

"How about you go to your room and leave me and my dad ALONE!"

"Okie, dokie!"

Isabelle sighed in relief. She could now finish her homework in peace. She wrote down some answers for some equations. She had trouble mostly with writing Japanese characters. Sometimes she wrote in English. You could see the eraser almost all used up. George had not noticed Carolina being gone. He just ignored her in the first place. The phone rang. He went to answer it. Isabelle had gotten up, and went into the kitchen to see how dinner was going. "Oh, that sounds great!...Ok, bye!" George hung up the phone. Isabelle was curious, but decided not to ask. She went to her room and started to play her GBA SP.

_After a while_

"ISABELLE, CAROLINA, DINNER'S READY!"

Carolina ran out into the kitchen, but Isabelle took her time. She had to save her game and all. She walked out finally. Kiyo and Zatch were sitting at the table. "YOU!" Kiyo and Isabelle said at the same time, pointing at each other. "Oh, you two know each, then? That's great! I won't have to introduce you then!" George said. "What's he doing here, Dad!"

"Oh, this is a co-worker of mine's son. She wanted him to come over!"

"Oh this is just great..." Isabelle said sarcastically.

"I know, isn't it?" Isabelle stared at her blonde dad. Isabelle sat down. "Tonight's dinner is sushi!" George set out a bowl of wasabi, a bowl of ginger, a plate of sushi, and plates for everyone. Carolina grabbed a dragon roll and put two spoonfuls of wasabi on it. She ate it. "A little zingy flavor to it...BUT IT'S DELICIOUS!" Everyone looked at her weird. "What?" Everyone ate their sushi. They wasabi ran out before the sushi did, thanks to Carolina. When dinner was over, George collected all the plates and bowls and put them in the dishwasher. "Now dinner's over, you can leave now!" Isabelle told Zatch and Kiyo. "Now, just wait a moment, Isabelle. Who said they only came for dinner? Their mom is going out of town."

"WHAT!"

"Now, don't get your hopes up. It's only for a week."

_'What the hell is wrong with my dad' _ Isabelle thought. "Now I'm going to be stuck with miss lust..."

"What was that, Kiyo?"

"Uh, nothing..."

" Yeah...right..."

!What will happen next!

MF: This is becoming more interesting, no? George had always been such a blonde...XD **Please review or I will send Meatwad to get you! XD**


	4. The Horrible Week Day 1

MF: Thanks for the nice reviews! I've decided to update a day or two earlier! And again, don't kill me Zatch/OC haters! again hides

Disclaimer: I don't own Konjiki no Gash Bell/Zatch or Golden Sun™! DON'T SUE ME!

!Chapter 4: The horrible week part 1!

"You know, I would have been a whole lot comfortable if you didn't live here!"

"Well, it's not MY fault your mom is going on a trip!"

"It's not my fault either! I would rather spend a week with Sherry instead of you!"

"Who the fuck is Sherry?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Is...is she your girlfriend?"

"What? Eww, no!"

"Sure she isn't..."

"Not in a million years!"

Of course, they kept arguing until George came in and told them to stop. Then they just stared at each other. Kiyo blinked. "HAH! I WIN!" Isabelle shouted out. "crap..." Kiyo muttered. Carolina came rushing in. "HELP! I NEED HELP!"

"What? Why? What happened?"

"I CAN'T BEAT GOLDEN SUN™!"

"...call Kea then..."

"Who's that?"

"The game master, you moron! Here's her phone number..." Isabelle hands a piece of paper that has a phone number on it to Carolina. "'Kay!" Carolina runs off. "Now Kiyo," she turns around to Kiyo, "Go to the guest room so I don't have to see you for the rest of the night!"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Fine"

"Go"

"I am."

"And take your book, or I'll burn it"

"Fine, I will" And with that, Kiyo left. Isabelle sighed with relief. She got up and went to change in her bathroom. While she was undressing, she heard faint voices calling her name. At first she ignored it, but then it became louder. Eventually it got so loud that it sounded like the voices were in her room. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. She opened it, frightened. And there was Carolina, Zatch and a new girl named Kea. "ACK!" She grabbed a towel. "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU LITTLE FREAKS IN HERE?"

"Kea came and so did her sister, Katie!"

"Yeah, but couldn't you have waited for me to get somewhat DECENT?"

"What's decent?" Carolina, Zatch, and Kea asked.

"Just...go..."

"Ok!" With that, they all left. They ran into the room Kiyo was staying in. "What do you guys want?" Kiyo asked, grumpily. The kids looked at each other and nodded. _'That can't be good...'_ he thought. Before he knew it, they were all on him, jumping on him and everything. "ACK! WHAT THE...! Get off of me!"

Zatch was the first one off. Then the girls followed. "Ladies, this is Kiyo. Kiyo, these are Kea and Carolina."

"Don't you think I know that by now?"

"No" Kiyo stared at Zatch, giving him the 'if you don't get the hell out of here, you won't see the day you become king' look. Zatch immediately left. The girls followed. They went into Carolina's room. "Here's our room!"

"Finally..." Kea said.

"Don't worry, we have something for you!" Carolina picked up something from her necklace. Then she pressed a button on it. An outer ring on the floor and a big circle in the center of that opened. There was a swimming pool! Kea got a huge grin on her face. She took of her dress, revealing a light blue one piece with a skirt. She jumped in.

!Thus concludes Chapter Four!

MF: I was writing this with a friend! That's how come it's longer than my last two chapters! **REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MEATWAD AFTER YOU! XD**


	5. The Horrible Week Day 2

MF: Sorry it took so long to update. I was going to have my friend write this, but he's on vacation and I don't know when he's going to be back...

Disclaimer: I don't own Zatch Bell, I own Carolina and Isabelle, GrUdGe owns Kea and Katie.

!Chapter 5: The horrible week part 2!

"She seems happy..." Zatch muttered to Carolina. "Yup." she replied. Kea was swimming playfully. Of course, the three kids stayed up all night, so let's see what they did:

Carolina and Zatch finally got Kea out of the pool. They all sat down in a circle. "Let's play Truth or Dare!" Kea suggested.

"Okay!"

"Okay, Zatch. Truth or Dare?"

"Hmm...Dare!"

"I dare you to...get us all a snack without waking anyone up or being spotted!" Immediately Zatch ran out and Kea and Carolina stared at each other. Half a minute later, he came back with Cheese-Its. They all started munching. "Okay, my turn. Kea, truth or dare?"

"Truth"

"Is it true...that you are a mamodo?

"...yes..."

Carolina and Zatch blinked at each other.

"My turn! Carolina, truth or dare?"

"Truth, silly!"

"Okay. Do you like Zatch?"

"Of course I do! He's my friend!"

"No, I mean like like Zatch." Zatch blinked at her, then at Carolina, who was blushing.

"Maybe..." then in a quiet voice only Kea could hear, "...yes..." Kea started giggling. Zatch stared at the two.

"Let's play another game!"

"No, let's watch a movie!"

"OKAY!" Carolina ran over to her movie box. "Let's watch The Ring!"

"What's that?"

"I don't know...let's watch and see!"

When the movie was over, everyone was scared. They were huddled all together. Then the phone rang. They all looked at it. "You go get it, Carolina. It's your house!"

"Are you crazy! Let Zatch do it! He's a boy, he shouldn't be scared!"

Zatch blinked. "How about we put it on speakerphone?" Caroline nodded, then hit the speakerphone button.

"Seven days..." All the mamodos screamed. Then a laugh was heard. A familiar voice came. "He he, gotcha kiddies." It was Isabelle. Katie was laughing in the background. They all stared at the phone. Then Carolina hung it up. "That was not funny."

In the morning, the three mamodos were sleeping on each other. Zatch on bottom and Kea on top, with Carolina in the middle. George walked in. "Morning kids! Breakfast is ready." He noticed the kids sleeping on top of each other. "I'll get you later." He walked out.

Zatch was the first to wake up. He tried to turn over but there was two sleeping girls on top of him. "Hey, wake up!" They didn't budge. The two were dead asleep. He tried to get up, but couldn't. "Unu..." Carolina woke up next. She sat up so fast, it sent Kea flying. She hit the wall and fell into the movie box. "Hey Kea! Are you all right?" Carolina asked. No answer. "Hey Carolina..."

"Yes Zatch?"

"Could you possibly get off of me?"

"Eeep!" Carolina shrieked out as she jumped off of him, "I'm sorry!" She went over to the movie box and poked Kea. Zatch joined her. Kea finally got up. "Hey, why are you poking me?"

"You flew into the movie box." Kea looked around her, then got up. "I'm hungry..." she said. She ran out into the kitchen. Carolina and Zatch shrugged at each other, then followed her. On the table was bacon and egg sandwiches. Isabelle was on the edge. Katie was sitting to the right of Isabelle. Kea was sitting next to Katie and Kiyo. Kiyo was on the other edge. Zatch was to the left of him. Carolina sat by Zatch. And George filled in the last seat between Carolina and Isabelle. They all started eating. "Where's the wasabi?" Carolina asked. Everyone looked at her weirdly. "What?" George got a bowl of wasabi from the fridge and handed it to her. She covered her whole plate in wasabi. She started to eat. Everyone scooted away from her. Everyone finished up and George cleaned up. "Time for school!" He said, pushing Katie, Kiyo, and Isabelle out the door. "We can't tell anyone about you staying with me, ok?"

"Whatever..." After that, they didn't talk to each other. They got to school and did the boring school stuff.

Carolina, Kea, and Zatch were playing video games. Of course, Kea was winning. And Kea did win. They went into her room and started to watch TV. They got bored eventually and went to the park. There was no sight of Naomi. "Phew. Naomi teases me every time she's here."

"Don't worry! You've got us!" Carolina said, pointing to Kea. "What do you mean...us?" Kea asked. "Fine then, you've got me, Zatch!" Carolina took out her parasol. "Not only does it protect your eyes, it hurts like hell." Kea and Zatch stared at her. "Umm...right..." Just then, Naomi was dropped off by her mom. She got into her little car thing and drove over to Zatch. "Hey, dork! Who are your loser friends?" Carolina got her parasol ready. "Hey, answer me!"

"Hey, Naomi!" Carolina stepped up, "I'm Carolina. Meet my friend, Miss Parasol."

"What does she do?"

"Shields my eyes from the sun." she opened it and put it over her head, "But it does one more thing..." An evil grin grew on her face. Before Zatch and Kea knew it, Naomi was crying to her mom. "No more Naomi!" Carolina said, proud. They backed away from her.

!No more Naomi!

MF: . Again, sorry I haven't updated in forever. My friend should be coming home tomorrow or Monday. I'll have him do the next chapter. –shifty eyes- **REVIEW OR I WILL SEND MEATWAD AFTER YOU! XD**


	6. The Horrible Week Day 3

MF: And another chapter! Pretty late, too. yawns While I'm waiting for my download I'll do this.

Disclaimer: If I owned Zatch Bell, I would be making this into an episode, not writing it.

!The Horrible Week part 3!

"Now, then!" Carolina said, "Play without trouble?" Kea and Zatch looked at each other then back at her. "Uhh...sure." Kea said. They went to the sandbox and made a huge castle. "Whoo! Done!" Carolina said, "So what now?" "I want to go home..." Kea said. Carolina sighed. "Fine then, come on Zatch. Zatch?" Carolina turned around. Zatch wasn't there. "What the...?" Something moved in the bushes. Carolina reached for her parasol. "Zatch, if that's you, I swear you will go back to the mamodo world sooner than you think!" Carolina said. Kea was hiding behind her. "Zatch! Get your butt out here!" Carolina said again. A huge fire blast came instead. "What the hell?" Carolina wanted to jump, but was startled too much. Kea ended pushing her out of the way. "Carolina, go get Katie! Tell her I have the book!" Kea said. Carolina nodded and ran of towards the school.

_About ten minutes later..._

"Kea! What's wr-" Katie looked at Kea, who was laying on the ground. The book lay beside her. Parts of her clothes were torched and her skin had burn marks. Two 'children' were not far from her. They both were holding books. "Brother, might we finish her off, now? Her book holder has arrived." the girl said. "As you wish, sister. Go on, say the spell." the boy said. "Oh, brother, might we do mine?" she asked. "Fine then, works for me. PYROSKU!" Fire bolts came out of the girls eyes and shot at the book. Katie ran towards to grab the book. "NO! I WON'T LOSE HER NOW!" she shouted. She ducked and rolled to grab the book. "Get up, Kea!" Katie said. "PYROSKU!" More fire bolts came. One managed to hit the book at the corner. "No!" she cried, "Don't burn! Put it out!" She put sand on the book, trying to put out the flames. No effect. Tears ran down her face. "Brother, let's go." the girl said. The boy nodded and they dashed into the forest. "Katie...I'll remember you..." That was the last thing Kea said, before getting sent back.

_That night..._

Isabelle was on the phone with Katie. "Oh dear, that's horrible." she said. "I couldn't use her spell, she was on the ground." Katie sobbed, "That's why I'm moving far away from this place. Far away from the mamodos. I don't want to see another one get sent back as long as I live."

"Oh come on, you don't have to move! What about me? Leave me here with that idiot they call a genius?"

"I'm sorry, I've made up my mind. I'm moving in with my mom in Australia."

"Will we keep in touch? Do you want my e-mail address?"

"Sure."

"It's . Bye Isabelle."

"Bye Katie." She hung up. She laid on her bed. There was a knock on the door. "Who is it?"

"Carolina and Zatch..."

"Come in." Carolina walked in, Zatch following.

"I heard what happened. I feel sorry for Katie." Zatch said. Carolina whacked him up side the head.

"And that's for leaving!"

"I had to use the bathroom!"

"So your bladder is more important than our friend?"

"Yes!"

Carolina sighed and walked out. She went into her room. She lied on her bed, looking up at her starry ceiling. _'I can't wait until all this fighting is over...'_ she thought. She turned over and fell asleep.

MF: I swear, I cried while writing this. Think this is sad? Wait till the second to last one. I'm going to hate writing that one. And those e-mails, aren't real. So don't send anything to them. Well, review or Carolina will bring out Miss Parasol.


	7. The Horrible Week Day 4

MF: OMGZZ!111one 1 1s h3r3!1

GrUdGe: o,o;;

MF: Err..I mean...HI!

!The Horrible Week Part 5!

Carolina awoke to Zatch's voice. She yawned while sitting up. "Good morning!" Zatch said. "Oh, hello." Carolina said. Zatch had brought her some breakfast, Sausage and eggs...and a bowl of wasabi. "What's the occasion?" she asked. "Oh, you slept in, so I just brought it to you." He replied. Carolina rubbed her eyes then put some wasabi on her sausage. "Thank you." she said. She finished up minutes later, but Zatch had already left the room so she set the plate on her dresser. She got dressed and walked out into the living room. Only Zatch was in there. "Where's everyone else?" she asked. "Well...I believe your dad went to work and Isabella and Kiyo went to school." Zatch replied. "Oh." she yawned again and sat down next to him. He was watching T.V. "You want to go to the park?" he asked. "Maybe later." Carolina replied. She yawned again.

She had seen some horrible things yesterday. She fought many mamodos before, but haven't witnessed any such as the two the burned Kea's book. The phone rang. "I'll get it!" Zatch said. He got up and Carolina fell over. She didn't realize that she was leaning on Zatch. "Carolina, this person is asking if we are happy with our long distance service. Are we?" he said. "Yes. And tell them to stop calling here!" she replied. Zatch sat back down on the couch a minute or so later. He poked Carolina, who was still taking up half the couch. She blinked and sat back up. "Okay, I'm ready to go to the park." she said. Zatch nodded. They walked to the park.

Carolina stayed away from the place where Kea's book was burned. She only stayed on the playground and that's it. Zatch knew what it was like, losing a friend. He thought about Kolulu. He shook his head about the thought and turned to Carolina. "Want to play in the sandbox?" he asked. "Sure." Carolina replied. So they played. It was around 1:00 when they got hungry. They went home. Things seemed different without Kea. Carolina pulled a little box of sushi out of the refrigerator. She pulled out a big bowl of wasabi as well. They ate lunch. Unsurprisingly, the bowl of wasabi was wiped clean. She cleaned up. "Want to go for a walk?" Carolina asked. "Okay, sounds great!" It was now somewhere around 2:30.

They had been walking for about half an hour. "Zatch. I need to tell you something." Carolina said. "What is it?" he asked. "Well, ugh, how should I put this." Zatch looked at her expectedly. "I kind of...well...umm.." Isabelle and Kiyo were in site. "Hey Carolina! What're you doing out here?" Isabelle asked.

The two turned around. "Just taking a walk." she replied. Isabelle walked up to the two. Carolina was in front of her and Zatch was behind. "How was your day?" Isabelle asked. "Oh, it was f-" "ZAKER!" Kiyo shouted out. The spell was aimed for Isabelle's bag. Isabelle rolled out of the way with Carolina. "What was that for?" Carolina, Isabelle, and Zatch asked. "I've been waiting for a battle!" he said, determined. "I don't want to battle Carolina! She's my friend!" Zatch said. "But like everyone else, she's an enemy and we can't trust her!" Kiyo said.

While the two were arguing, Isabelle pulled out her book. "Emarikolu!" she yelled. Cherry blossoms came out of Carolina's hands, shooting up at the sky. Suddenly, they turned to needles and started directly towards Kiyo and Zatch. "Move out of the way!" Carolina warned. Zatch looked up, and did so.

!Aw, crap. Another battle!

MF: This means my story is two chapters from done. Let's see if I can finish it tonight! .;;


	8. 8: The End 9: Review

MF: Oh dear, I'm afraid of writing this chapter. I'm going to cry before I write it. -sob sob-

!The end!

A needle scarred Kiyo on his arm. "I don't want to battle!" Carolina yelled to Isabelle, "Zatch is my friend!." Tears were running down her face. "ZAKER!" The lightning bolt hit Carolina's back, scorching it, forcing her to the ground. "Carolina!" Isabelle said. She ran over to Carolina. "are you all right?" she asked. "I'm fine." she replied. "ZAKER!" The lightening bolt hit Isabelle this time, sending the book flying. Carolina got up and tried to get it, but fell down. "Not the book!" She stretched her arm to grab it. She handed it to Isabelle. "Wake up, Isabelle! I need you!" Carolina said.

"Kiyo can we please stop? They don't want to battle!" Zatch pleaded. "I want to battle!" Kiyo said, "I don't care what they want to do." He held out the book. "ZAKER!" The lightening bolt hit Carolina again and the book also. "No!" Carolina and Zatch both yelled. Zatch ran over to her. She stood up. "Carolina. Please, don't go!" Zatch said. Carolina hugged him. "I love you, Zatch Bell." she said. She was starting to fade away.

She gave him a kiss, not a quick one on the cheek, but fully on the lips. After the kiss, she was almost completely gone. Isabelle woke up. She looked behind her. Carolina and Zatch were embraced. "Good-Bye, Isabelle. Zatch, please become a kind king, for the sake of the mamodo world." She disappeared. Isabelle couldn't believe what had happened.

"No. Not my friend. My only friend..." She got up, slowly. She walked over to Zatch, who was crying. The book's ashes were right by her foot. She staggered over to Kiyo. "You. YOU JERK!" She punched him onto the ground. "Thanks to you, I HAVE NO FRIENDS NOW!" She went back and swept up the ashes into her hand. She staggered home.

Isabelle walked inside. George was getting dinner ready. "Evening, Isabelle. Where's Carolina?" he greeted. "Gone, Dad. She's gone!" Isabelle replied, walking back to her room. She sat on her bed. She put the ashes in a heart-shaped box and taped a picture of Carolina on it. "What was I thinking? Begging my dad to move to Japan. That was a waste of thousands of dollars.

Zatch and Kiyo walked into the living room. "Evening, kids." George greeted, "Dinner will be ready in about 20 minutes." Zatch looked at the unfinished sushi on the table then ran back into Carolina's room. Kiyo went into the guest room. "Wonder why everyone's being moody." George said. He shrugged then went back to finishing the sushi.

!One more Chapter!

MF: -sob sob- This is a double feature. Here's the next chapter.

!Review!

That was a year ago.

A king has been decided.

There was a not on the king's throne. It read: Gone out for the day. Don't worry about me. King. The guards shrugged and went back to their work.

Outside of the castle walls, the King whiffed the air. "Today, I'm going to fine her." he said. He had a red cloak on him so his face wasn't visible. He walked through the forest and found a clearing that was covered with houses. "Let's see...it would be a pink house." he said to himself. He walked along the road leading to the little village. The mamodos that were outside greeted him. A pink-haired girl came up to him. "Thanks for becoming a benevolent king." she said. "No problem, Kolulu." he said. He continued along the road. A small horse came up to him. "Meru, meru meh!" it said. "Good morning to you too, Ponygon." He came across a completely pink house. "This has to be it." he said. He went up and knocked on the door. "Coming!" a girl voice said, from inside. The door was opened. There was a girl who had strawberry-blonde hair. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Would you happen to be Carolina." he asked. "Why, yes. Do I know you?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. "Oh, so you've forgotten me already." he said, taking off the cloak hood. Carolina took a step back. "Zatch? Zatch Bell?"

"The one and only." he said with a smile.

Her eyes teared up. "You've become king! And actually came to visit me!" She hugged him. "It's been too long!"

"I know. I have one question of ask of you."

"What is it, Your Majesty?"

"Will you come be my queen?" Carolina's cheeks became red. "Well..." she thought for a moment. "I do have to work around the house..." Zatch frowned. "..Just kidding! "Of course I'll be your queen!"

So then, Carolina went and became queen. And everyone lives happily ever after.

!Oh, it's over already!

MF: takes a bow Thanks for reading my story! A happy end does everyone good! Now review for my story with ideas for another Zatch Bell story! 3

GrUdGe: HEY! I thought I was going to write a chapter!

MF: Well...um...Gotta go! Bye!

GrUdGe: HEY! GET BACK HERE!

**THE END**


End file.
